Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. Data striping is a technique used in some storage arrays where logically sequential data is segmented so that consecutive segments are stored on different drives in the array. Data striping can provide significant performance gains for a requestor that can process data faster than can be provided by a single drive by spreading data segments across multiple drives that can be accessed concurrently. However, data striping can involve added overhead when data is re-written to the array. New write requests to rewrite previously stored data can invalidate segments in the array, leaving the invalid segments to be reused for subsequent requests. When invalid segments are later reused, the storage array may need to perform parity calculations for the entire stripe that includes the rewritten segment. Parity calculation overhead can increase exponentially if new writes reuse segments that span multiple stripes.